Kwop Kilawtley
by Synver
Summary: La suite de "Trouver ma vie". Suivez la vie de Lyra Black
1. Prologue

Vous connaissez surement mes parents, Jacob et Nala Black ?

Moi c'est Lyra Black, simple humaine parmis les loups-garou et les vampire.

J'ai 17 ans.

Mon meilleur ami Shay Call actuellement agé de 18 ans a passé sa transition de loup à 16 ans ainsi que ses trois amis Ian Uley, Joey Clearwather et Tyler Yiruma.

Renesmée Cullen ma meilleure amie demi-vampire a atteint sa maturité complète i ans .

Quand à moi je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal...Enfin c'est ce que je croyais...

Générique: watch?v=hsURRwJi2ao&feature=player_embedded


	2. Chapitre 1 : Shopping à Phoenix

_Phœnix._

_Trois jours avant la rentrée scolaire._**  
**

******-Lyra dépêche toi un peu, on as encore plein de boutiques à faire !** S'exclama Renesmée, ma meilleure amie.

******-J'arrive, j'arrive. Tu n'as cas rejoindre Alice, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.** répondis-je

******-Encore ce Shay !** maugréa-t-elle**.**

Je lui tirais la langue et sortis mon portable. Je composais son numéro. Il répondit tout de suite.

******-Salut Chérie.****  
**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant.

******-Salut**

******-Alors Phœnix ?****  
**

******-C'est une belle ville.****  
**

******-Tu t'amuses ?****  
**

******-Je vais mourir de fatigue à force de faire les boutiques.****  
**

******-Alice et Nessie ne changeront jamais.****  
**

******-Oui tu as raison, et toi quoi de neuf ?****  
**

******-Oh...et bien j'ai changer de copine et je fais mes patrouilles.****  
**

******-Je vois, Shay le tombeur de ses dames, tu sais que c'est la troisième en une semaine ?****  
**

******-C'est pas sérieux tu le sais très bien.**

Soudain il y eu un drôle de bruit suivi d'un grognement**.**

******-Hello beauté ! Tu sais que tu es injuste?****  
**

******-Salut Tyler, et pourquoi serais-je injuste ?****  
**

******-Tu ne fait que parler au tombeur alors qu'il y a d'autre beau mec à qui parler comme moi par exemple !**

Je ris.

******-J'avoue que tes blagues m'ont manqué cousin.****  
**

******Tu as entendu Call un à zéro pour moi !**

Il y eut encore du mouvement et Shay récupéra son portable. Je l'entendis dire à Tyler qu'il allait lui casser une patte.

******-Il plaisante juste tu sais****, **dis-je

******-Ouais...tu rentres quand ?**

******-Je serais à la villa des Cullen demain matin.**

******-Je passe te prendre.****  
**

******-Ok**

Nessie se planta devant moi les poings sur les hanches. Elle me prit mon portable de mes mains.

******-Salut, Lyra à autre chose à faire ! Bye !**

Elle raccrocha et rangea mon portable dans sa poche

******-Hey ! Je ne lui ai même pas dis au revoir !** protestais-je

******-Tu le verras demain ! Aujourd'hui tu es à moi !**

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans la magasin de chaussures. Après la fermeture des magasins on était retournés à l'hôtel. Je pris une douche et me mis en survêtement. Alice me regarda l'œil critique.

******-Je préfère autant dormir comme ça en voiture plutôt qu'en robe et talons.****  
**

******-Tu es irrécupérable parfois****, **se lamenta-t-elle

******-Dit l'accro au shopping.**

Je pris mon sac de voyage et on descendit à l'accueil. Alice paya notre séjour et on partit à la Porsche jaune canari qui se trouvait dans la parking souterrain. Je montais à l'arrière. Alice rangea les sacs dans la coffre. Puis elle s'assit au volant et démarra. Je pris mon I-Pod et écoutais « My December » de Linkin Park en boucle. Étrangement je repensais à Shay et sa nouvelle conquête. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je secouais la tête avant de m'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retour à la Push

Quand je me réveillais, Alice se garait devant la villa.

******-Debout marmotte !** s'exclama Nessie

******-Hum...****  
**

Je me frottais les yeux et descendis de la voiture. Je m'étirais un long moment sous l'œil moqueur d'Alice. On entra dans la villa.

******-Maman on est là ! **

Bella arriva à vitesse vampirique devant nous.

******-Bonjour les filles.**

Je lui fis la bise.

******-Lyra vient dans la cuisine****, **appela Rosalie, ma marraine.

J'allais donc à la cuisine.

******-Salut Rose.**

******-Alors c'était bien ?  
**

******-Tu connais Alice et Nessie****, **soupirais-je**, ********shopping, shopping et encore shopping !****  
**

Elle rit et déposa une assiette devant moi.**  
**

******-J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.  
**

******-Merci, elles m'ont affamé !  
**

******-Hey !** dirent-elles toutes les deux**  
**

******-Ben quoi ?** dis-je innocemment**  
**

******-Emmett déteint trop sur toi !** Soupira Alice

Je ris et mangeais rapidement mon assiette. Je montais à l'étage prendre une douche.  
J'enfilais ensuite les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait donné. Je descendis les escaliers et deux bras m'attrapèrent par la taille. Deux bras brûlant. Je me retournais et serrais Shay dans mes bras. Il m'embrassa la joue.

******-Oh pitié ! **soupira Renesmée.**  
**

******-Bonjour à toi aussi****, **railla-t-il**.  
**

Il lui tapota la tête.**  
**

******-Fais gaffe le clebs !** menaça -t-elle**.  
**

Mais ce n'étais pas méchant. Ils était toujours comme ça mais ils sont amis.**  
**

******-Lyra, ta mère à appeler, elle voudrait que tu rentre****. **me dit Rose.

******-D'accord.**

Je jetais mon sac sur mon épaule. Shay me prit par la main et on sortit. Soudain je me retrouvais sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

******-Alors la naine on ne dit pas au revoir à son oncle préféré ?**

******-Oups !**

Il me fit redescendre et me décoiffa.

******-Je suis vexé !** dit-il d'un air boudeur.

******-Oh pauvre Memett****, **me moquais-je**  
**

******-T'inquiètes je prépare ma vengeance !  
**

******-En attendant je dois y aller !**

Shay était venu en moto. Je fis la moue et il rit.

******-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas trop ça !**

******-Oh aller tu sais très bien que tu ne crains rien avec moi !**

Il me tendis son casque et s'assit sur la moto. Je le mis en soupirant avant de m'asseoir derrière lui. Je passais mes mains autour de sa taille. Il démarra et partit sur les chapeau de roue. Je m'accrochais plus fort à lui. On arriva à l'entrée de la réserve. II tourna et prit la route qui allait dans la forêt. On arriva devant chez moi. Je retirais le casque et descendis de cette chose infernale. On monta les escaliers et on entra.

******-Je suis de retour.**

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine en souriant. Elle était très belle. La peau mate des quileute, des beau yeux verts et de long cheveux ébènes.**  
**

******-Bonjour chérie, bonjour Shay.****  
**

Je l'embrassais sur la joue.**  
**

******-Ou est papa ?  
**

******-A ton avis ? Il est dans le garage. Il a acheté une nouvelle moto.** dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.**  
**

******-Je vois, bon on monte dans ma chambre.**

Notre maison est composé de deux étages et un grenier Au rée-de-chaussé la cuisine et le salon. Au premier la chambre des me parents et leur salle de bain. Au deuxième ma chambre , ma salle de bain, et la pièce qui avait été ma chambre d'enfance. Shay s'allongea sur mon lit. Je mis mes affaires dans la panière de linge sale et allais à mon dressing. Quand je l'ouvris je fus sous le choque. Il n'y avait que des nouvelles tenues. Je regardais plus attentivement et ne trouvais plus mes survêtement et mes sweat-shirt à capuche.

******-Mais c'est pas vrai ! **soupirais-je

Je fermais la porte et allait m'asseoir à côté de Shay. Son portable vibra. Il le sortit et regarda son message. Puis il le posa sur ma table de nuit.

******-C'était qui ?**

******-Oh , c'est Shana, elle veut qu'on sorte mais je suis avec toi.****  
**

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur.**  
**

******-T'es pas obliger de rester, tu peux la rejoindre si tu veux.  
**

******-Non, je préfère rester avec toi.  
**

******-Mais...  
**

******-Tu passes avant tout d'accord ?  
**

******-Hum...  
**

******-Bon, on se regarde un film ?  
**

******-Pourquoi pas, lequel ?****  
**

******-R********esident Evil : Afterlife********  
**

******-OK, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas regardé.****  
**

Je mis le DVD dans le lecteur et m'allongeais contre mes oreiller. Shay passa son bras autour des mes épaules . J'appuyais sur lecture.


	4. Chapter 3 : Chez Grandpère Billy

A la fin du film, je me levais et m'étirais. Il était midi.

******-A table ! **s'exclama ma mère

On descendit à la cuisine.

******-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?  
**

******-Spaghetti à la bolognaise.**

Je me servis et commençais à manger. Shay s'assit à côté de moi. Mon père entra dans la cuisine.

******-Salut Mon ange** dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

******-Salut Pa'**

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Shay. Puis il enlaça ma mère et l'embrassa. Même étant habituée, je détournais la tête. Il y avait plus que de l'amour entre eux .  
Plus oui, mais quoi ça je ne le savais pas. Shay attira ma chaise vers la sienne et m'embrassa au coin des lèvres et posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Il faisais toujours ce genre de gestes avec moi, ça me rassurais. Je continuais de manger. J'aperçus le regard énigmatique de mes parents sur nous. Ma mère lança un drôle de regard à mon père avant de nous regarder de nouveau. Quand elle vit que je la regardais elle me sourit.

******-Alors comment se passe les patrouilles Shay ?** demanda mon père.

******-C'est calme****, **répondit-il

Je remarquais qu'ils avaient tous l'air soulager de cette nouvelle. On fini de manger . J'aidais ma mère à faire la vaisselle. Shay devait partir. Je le raccompagnais. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me serra dans ses bras.

******-Tu m'appelle si il y à un problème OK ?**  


******-Du genre je m'ennuie tu viens me tenir compagnie ?**

Il rit et monta sur sa moto. Il partit. Je rentrais et pris mon portable.

******-Allô !** Répondit la voix joyeuse d'Alice.

******-Ou sont mes vêtements!**

******-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle  
**

******-Alice...** menaçais-je

Elle soupira.

******-Tu n'en a pas besoin !**

******-Ou ?  
**

******-Au fond de la penderie****, **marmonna-t-elle

******-Merci bisou !**

Je raccrochais.

******-Maman, je vais chez Billy.  
**

******-D'accord fais attention à toi.  
**

******-Je prends la voiture.**

Je pris les clés et sortis. La voiture en question était une BMW X1 gris métallisée.  
Quand j'arrivais sur la route qui longeait la forêt, un homme traversa la route. Je freinais nette. Je descendis précipitamment. II était assis par terre. Il devait avoir l'âge de Shay. Il étai brun, les cheveux courts. Il releva la tête et je vis ses yeux bleus.

******-Vous allez bien ? **

Il secoua sa tête.

******-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention ...**

**-****Ça va je n'ai rien****, dit-il en riant.**

Je l'aidais à se lever. Il vacilla légèrement. Il avait une coupure sur le front.

******-Vous êtes blessé. Mon grand-père n'habite pas loin venez avec moi, on pourra vous soignez.**

******-D'accord mais j'aimerais qu'on se tutoie si sa ne te dérange pas.**

******-Bien sur.**

Je l'aidais à monter dans la voiture.

******-Au faite je m'appelle Chace, Chace Riddle.**

******-Lyra Black, enchantée de faire ta connaissance malgré les circonstances.**

Il rit.

******-Tu viens d'emménager ?** Demandais-je.

******-Oui, ça fait une semaine. J'habite ici avec mon oncle mais il n'est pratiquement pas ici alors je visite le coin.**

******-Et tu vas allé au lycée de la réserve ?**

******-Ouais.**  


******-On se verra alors.**  


******-Cool.**  


******-Voila on est arrivé.**

On descendis. Je frappais à la porte. C'est mon parrain, Paul Yiruma, qui ouvrit. Je lui fis rapidement la bise et entrais. Je fis asseoir Chace à la cuisine. Je montais à la salle de bain prendre du coton et du désinfectant. Je redescendis. Je lui tendis le coton et il le passa sur son front.

******-Jeune fille tu nous explique ? **demanda Billy, un air faussement sévère sur le visage.

******-Euh...J'ai faillis le renverser...**

******-Quoi !** s'exclama Paul.

******-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'aurais dû être plus prudent****. Me défendit Chace**

******-Encore une fois désolé.**

******-Ce n'est pas grave. Bon je vais devoir vous laisser.**  


******-Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?**

******-Non j'aime bien marcher.**

Je le raccompagnais.

******-On se voit à la rentrée****,** dit-il.

******-Ouais.**

Je refermais la porte et retournais dans la cuisine. Paul soupira et je lui fis un sourire désolé.

******-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.** me dit Billy.

Paul posa une grande boîte sur la table. Elle remua. Je l'ouvris et découvris un magnifique chiot. Il ressemblait à un husky. Il s'assit et me lécha le visage. Il portait un collier avec un trèfle .

******-Il est magnifique !**  


******-On l'a sauvé au chenil. Il voulait le faire piquer. **Expliqua Paul

******-Faire piquer cette adorable boule de poil ! Les gens sont vraiment débiles.**

Il aboya joyeusement et je lui grattais la tête.

******-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?**

******-Hum...Lucky, Lucky la chance ! C'est un classique !**

Je le pris dans mes bras.

******-Ça te plaît ?**

Il me lécha encore la joue.

******-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.**

J'embrassais mon Grand-père et mon parrain. Je décidais d'aller faire des courses. J'installais mon petit compagnon sur le siège avant.

******-Tu reste sage je n'en est pas pour longtemps.**

Je lui achetais tous se dont il aurait besoin. Ensuite je retournais à la maison. J'ouvris la portière et il descendit. Je pris les courses et entrais. Ma mère était dans la cuisine.

******-Oh il est mignon !** dit-elle

******-Tu étais au courant ?**

******-Oui.**

Je remplie les gamelles.

******-Bon je dois aller au travail.**

Elle embrassa mon front. Ma mère était une journaliste renomée.

******-Ce soir ton père et moi sommes de garde.**

******-Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo ! Je t'aime !**

La porte se ferma. Je regardais Lucky engloutirent sa nourriture. Je baillais et montais finalement me coucher. Lucky se coucha contre mon ventre. Je lui grattais la tête et m'endormis.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sortie Nocture

Quand je rouvris les yeux, mon radio réveil indiquait vingt deux heures. Je me frottais les yeux. Lucky aboya.

******-Ça va, ça va je me lève...****Marmonnais-je.**

Je descendis à la cuisine pour manger. J'ouvris le frigo et pris mon assiette. Je la fis réchauffer. Je m'assis ensuite devant la télé et l'allumais.

___"Le corps d'une jeune fille de seize ans a été retrouvé cette nuit non loin de la ville de Seattle.  
Le corps portait différentes traces de morsures et coupures diverses.  
La police pense à un tueur en série imitant les vampires.  
Cela peut être du à un état psychologique fragile.  
Nous n'avons pas plus de détail sur l'enquête en cours pour l'instant.  
C'était Andréas Jones en direct de Seattle"_

C'était l'œuvre d'un vampire. Espérons qu'il ne vienne pas ici. Je changeais de chaîne et tombais sur_"Scary Movie". _Lucky gratta la porte d'entrée en gémissant.

******-Tu veux sortir ?**

Je pris sa laisse et l'attachais à son collier. On sortit. La lueur blafarde de la lune nous éclairais. On s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Un brise glacial m'entoura. Lucky se mit soudainement à aboyer. Une sueur froide me coula le long du dos . Il tira sur sa laisse et me fit lâcher prise.

******-Lucky ! ****Criais-je.**

Je lui courus après. Le murmure du vent accompagnait chacun de mes pas. J'avais l'impression qu'on me suivait.

******-Lucky ! ****Appelais-je une nouvelle fois.**

Je l'entendis aboyer encore une fois. Il y eut un grondement sourd, suivis de bruits de courses qui se rapprochaient très vite. Je distinguais avec peine une silhouette d'homme. Puis ses yeux rouges sang qui me fixaient...Un vampire.

Tout ce passa très rapidement. Je sentis sa main de glace sur mon cou avant d'être allongé sur le sol, entre les pattes d'un loup au pelage brun-doré. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, excitant les sens du vampire. Il essaya de m'atteindre mais le loup le devança et lui attrapa la gorge. Il l'immobilisa au sol. Le vampire frappais violemment le loup. Deux autres loups arrivèrent et emmenèrent le vampire . Le loup qui m'avait protéger revint vers moi. Il portait Lucky par la collier. Il le posa dans mes bras. Je regardais plus attentivement ses yeux .

******-Shay ? **Demandais-je d'un petite voix.

Il émit un léger grognement. Je me relevais et il me poussa légèrement dans la direction de la maison. Une fois devant je me tournais vers lui. Il enfouit son museau contre mon cou et partit à toute vitesse. Je rentrais et fermais la porte à clé. Je me mise soudain à trembler, le peur me prenant. Je respirais dans l'espoir de ma calmer. Je me laissais glisser le long de la porte et posais ma tête entre mes genoux. Cela marcha. Je posais mon chien sur le lit. Il gémit. Je me changeais et me couchais. Je fermais les yeux, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.  
Je revoyais ses prunelles assoiffés de sang à chaque fois. Après ce qui me parut une éternité je m'endormis.

Quand je me réveillais, Shay était assit sur le rebord de mon lit, dos à moi. Je me redressais. Il se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

******-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es inconsciente****,** murmura-t-il.

Je ne dis rien.**  
**

******-Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. **Soupira-t-il.**  
**

J'esquissais un faible sourire.**  
**

******-Je ne veux plus que tu recommence tes sorties nocturnes, tu as compris ?****  
**

J' hochais la tête me sentant comme une enfant en faute. Il embrassa mon front.**  
**

******-Habille-toi on va voir les gars.**

Je me levais et allais dans mon dressing. Je pris un sweat à capuche et un jean. Je pris mon I-Pod et mon portable.

On descendit. Mes parents n'étais pas la. Je fermais la maison à clé et montais dans la voiture de Shay. Il démarra et prit la route de la plage. Il se gara sur le parking. Je descendis. Il me prit la main et on se dirigea vers les garçons.

******-Hey ! Le petit ange est là !****S'exclama Joey, le fils de ma tante Leah.**

Je souris à l'entente de mon surnom. Quand j'étais petite, j'amadouais qui je voulais avec mon petit sourire, que ma mère compara à celui d'un ange, d'où mon surnom.

******-Salut les gars.**

On s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre échoué sur la plage.

******-Alors qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?** demandais-je

******-On parlais de la sangsue d'hier****, **dit Tyler**, ********heureusement que tes parents étaient là, ce sang froid était déchaîne !**

Je frissonnais. Ian allait dire quelque chose quand il fut couper par la voix d'une fille.

******-Shay ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, me poussant au passage. Joey me rattrapa. Elle embrassais Shay à pleine bouche. Elle avait la peau matte des quileutes, des yeux noisette et une longue chevelure blonde vénitienne. Je baissais les yeux tandis que les garçons soupiraient. Il arrêta ce...baiser passionné.

******-Shana ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

******-Je voulais te voir mon amour****, **minauda-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et se serra contre lui. Ma main me picotais. je m'étais écorcher.  
Shay fixa ma main que j'enfouis rapidement dans ma poche.

******-Tu dois être Lyra c'est ça ? **Dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je n'allais vraiment pas l'aimer celle la.******  
**

******-Ouais, et tu es Shana ?****  
**

Elle eut un sourire suffisant.**  
**

******-Évidemment !**

Je grinçais des dents. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de mon meilleur ami.  
Étrangement j'entendis ce qu'elle dit.

******-Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps et j'ai envie de toi.**

******-Je passerais****, répondit-il**

S'en fut trop. Je me levais brusquement.

******-Je vais me balader****, dis-je rapidement.**

J'allumais mon I-Pod et cherchais « Can't Let You Go » D'Adam Lambert. Je regardais les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers.

_Pourquoi réagissais-je comme ça ? _Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais debout face à la mer. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais.

******-Ian ?**

******-Je te ramène ?****  
**

Je regardais derrière lui, il n'était plus la .**  
**

******-D'accord****,** soupirais-je.**  
**

On arriva à la maison.**  
**

******-Merci.  
**

******-De rien, repose toi t'es un peu pâlotte.**

Je souris faiblement et rentrais.

******-Lyra viens à la cuisine s'il te plaît.**

Aïe, j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure...


	6. Chapter 6 : Tu l'aimes ?

J'allais dans la cuisine. Ma mère était assise sur une chaise et mon père adossé au plan de travail.****

-Oui ?

**-Pourquoi est tu allé dans la forêt cette nuit ?**Demanda mon père.

Il était en colère et ses mains tremblais légèrement.

**-Je...je sortais Lucky...**

**-Je ne veux plus que tu retourne dans cette forêt !** Me coupa-t-il, élevant la voix.

Je sursautais, c'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait contre moi.

**-Pardon...**

**-Es-tu au moins consciente de ce que tu risquais si nous n'avions pas été là !**

**-Jake, calme toi, **dit doucement ma mère**, elle a compris.**

Il souffla bruyamment et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il partit ensuite au salon.****

-Il a eu très peur chérie, et moi aussi, ne refais plus jamais ça d'accord ?

**-Hum.**

Elle essuya une larme.

**-Tu...tu as faim ?**

**-Euh non...Je...Je vais monter prendre un bain.**

Je montai rapidement à mon étage. J'allais dans ma salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et fis couler l'eau . Je mis un CD dans ma chaîne hifi. C'était celui de Paramore. « _Tha'ts what you get_ » démarra. J'entrais dans l'eau chaude et fermais les robinets. Je versais du savon dans l'eau. De la mousse se forma rapidement. Je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau. La vapeur envahit la pièce. Je me redressais et posais ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je fermais les yeux et détendit tous mes muscles. Je m'assoupis quelque instants. Je me lavais en suite le corps et me rinçais rapidement. J'enfilais mon peignoir et enroulais une serviette autour de mes cheveux. Je retournais dans ma chambre. Lucky était allongé sur mon lit.****

-Salut fripouille.

Mon portable sonna. La photo de Shay s'afficha sur l'écran. J'appuyais sur la touche rejeter l'appel. Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui parler. J'enfilais un débardeur et un short en coton blanc. J'allais dans le jardin et m'allongeais dans un des hamacs du jardin. Je regardais le soleil passer à travers les branches. Ma mère s'allongea dans l'autre hamac. Elle ferma les yeux.

**-Ça fait du bien de se reposer !**Dit-elle.

**-C'est vrai que tu travaille beaucoup, **dis-je un peu moqueuse.

**-Essaye un peu de faire à manger à un loup qui mange comme cinq et tu verras !** rit-elle

Je la suivis dans son rire.

**-Tu sais ton grand-père ma parlé de ce jeune homme que tu as faille renverser...**

**-Je ne l'avais pas vu !** Me défendis-je.

**-Je sais, mais à ce qu'il parait il est plutôt mignon...**

**-Maman !**

**-Quoi ?**dit-elle avec un air innocent.

**-Tu n'essayerais pas de me trouver un petit-ami ?**

**-Bien sur que non mon ange voyons !**s'exclama-t-elle faussement vexée.**  
**Je soupirais.

**-Sinon, tu as toutes tes affaires pour le lycée ?**

**-Oui.**

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Je touchais discrètement mon collier, une fleur en nacre avec en son centre un perle en or. Mon portable sonna. C'était Nessie.****

-Allô.

**_-Shay n'arrête pas de me harceler au téléphone pour que je t'appelle ! Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?_**

**-Je...rien.**

**_-Ne me mens pas._**

**-Je ne veux pas parler de lui c'est tout.**

**_-C'est à cause de sa copine c'est ça ?_**

**-C...Comment tu sais ça toi ?**

**_-Alice a eu un vision de nous deux en train d'avoir cette conversation._**

**-Heu...Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça Nessie...c'est confus...**

**_-Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer mais...il ce pourrait que... Bon j'y vais clairement , est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_**

**-Évidement c'est mon meilleur ami !**

**_-Non pas de cette façon. Est ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?_**

**-Je...**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

**_-Lyra ?_**

**-Tu crois vraiment que ... **

**_-Ça expliquerais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça._**

**-Je...Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir à tous ça .**

**_-D'accord je te laisse, Bye._**

**-Bye.**

Je raccrochais.****

_Non. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, c'est impossible ! C'est mon meilleur ami !_****

**_-Alors pourquoi est-tu jalouse ?_**me nargua ma saleté de conscience.****

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

_Peut-être que Nessie à raison. Non ! Non ! II ne m 'aimera jamais ! Je suis juste son amie, c'est ça juste sa meilleure amie._****

Je me répétais cette phrase et m'endormit les pensées confuses et emplirent de doutes.****

-Lyra, réveille toi.

On secouait.

**-Lyra.**

**-Hum...Hum...**

Je me frottais les yeux. J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit. Shay était assis à côté de moi.****

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?dis-je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais.

Il me regarda étrangement.

**-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Non bien sur que non, **raillais-je.

Il serra la mâchoire.

**-Écoute si c'est à cause de Shana, je suis désolé et puis je compte la quitter.**

**_-Qu'est ce que ça change , il y en aura d'autre !_**pensais-je amèrement.

**-Lyra qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-Rien.**

Je regardais mes draps.

**-Hey regarde moi.** Dit-il doucement.

Il prit mon menton dans sa main mais je n'ouvrais pas la bouche.

**-Parle moi .**

**-Je...Tu sais quoi laisse tomber !**

Il se releva et me tourna le dos. Son portable sonna et je vis la photo de Shana. S'en fut trop. Je perdis le contrôle.****

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir !

**-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?**Demanda-t-il étonné par mon comportement**, je vais casser avec elle.**

**-Qu'est ce que ça change ! Il y en aura une autre ! Et encore un autre !**

**-Alors c'est ça t'es jalouse !**

**-De quoi je serais jalouse ! Je serais jalouse de ses filles que tu jettes les unes après les autres !**

Un grognement animal se forma dans sa gorge.

**-T'as toujours pas compris que tu es la plus importante pour moi ! Je laisserais tout pour toi ! Je tiens à toi plus que tout !**

**-Si c'était vrai tu ne m'aurais pas laissé comme tu l'as fais hier !**

****Il poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Il y laissa un creux et sortit de ma chambre en claquant la porte. J'enroulais mes bras autour de mes jambes et me mordis la lèvres. Une larme coula sur ma joue rapidement suivis d'autres. On ne c'était jamais disputé. J'ai tout gâché. Ma fenêtre s'ouvrit sur Nessie.****

-Hey ma belle, dit-elle doucement.

**-Je suis idiote...**

**-Ça va s'arranger.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis tout ça ?**

**-Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu l'aimes.**

**-II y a quelque chose qui a changé ...je ne sais pas...je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à ...on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre...**

**-Vous allez vous réconcilier, je vais vous y aider !**

**-Tu veux jouer les entremetteuses oui, **riais-je faiblement.

**-Sèche tes larmes, t'es plus belle sans.**

Je passais mes mains sur mes joues.

**-Au faite ce soir, je dors chez toi !**

**-Cool.**

**-Manucure et massages !**dit-elle en prenant son sac remplie de produits de beauté .

Après deux heures de soin, on descendit à la cuisine manger une pizza. Mes parents ne firent aucun commentaires sur ma dispute. Ensuite on remonta dans ma chambre.  
On parla de la rentrée. Puis je me suis endormie contre elle, exténuée.


	7. Chapter 7 : Rentrée au lycée de la Push

_Le jour de la rentrée_**_._**

Mon réveil sonna. Je l'éteignis et me levais en me frottant les yeux. J'allais prendre une douche. Elle me permit de me détendre, j'avais très mal dormi. C'était comme ça depuis ma dispute avec Shay. On ne c'était plus reparlé depuis. Je soupirais et enfilais un jean bleu suivit de ma tunique grise. Je mis mes ballerines noires et enroulais un foulard gris autour de mon cou. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête. Je pris mon I-Pod et mon portable et les mis dans ma poche avant de descendre à la cuisine. Mon père était adossé contre le plan de travail, buvant une tasse de café.

******-Bonjour****, **dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

******-Salut.**

Je pris une gaufre et une tasse de chocolat chaud.**  
**

******-Maman dort ?  
**

******-Oui, elle était fatigué hier.**

Le silence s'installa. Je finis mon déjeuner et me levais.**  
**

******-Lyra, ça va aller ?** Demanda-t-il, hésitant.**  
**

Je me redressais et le regardais.**  
**

******-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! **Ris-je faiblement.

Je pris les clé de ma voiture et ma veste.

******-J'y vais ! A ce soir !****  
**

Je sortis rapidement et entrais dans la voiture. Je mis le contact et démarrais en trombe. J'arrivais devant le lycée. Je me garais à ma place habituelle et sortis. Je descendis et allais vers Joey et Ian.

******-Salut petit ange !**

******-Salut les gars.**

Du coin de l'œil je vis Shay et Shana venir vers nous.

**_Espèce de menteur_****, **pensais-je amèrement.

Je me crispais et détournais les yeux. Et puis des mains s se posèrent sur mes yeux.

******-Devine qui c'est !**

******-Hum ...Je dirais une folle dingue rousse !****  
**

Je me retournais et vis Nessie, une moue sur le visage, et Chace. Je leur fis la bise.**  
**

******-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais ce charmant garçon****, **dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il rit gêné, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.**  
**

******-Je suis content de te revoir.** dit-il**  
**

Je lui souris et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.**  
**

******-Oh, je vais faire les présentation****, **dis-je** , ********voici Ian Uley, Joey Clearwather, Shay Call et sa petite amie, tu connais Nessie et il ne manque plus que mon cousin Tyler Yiruma. Les gars voici Chace Riddle.****  
**

******-Chace****, dit Ian, ********ce ne serait pas lui que t'as faillis renverser ?****  
**

******-En personne****, **répondit-il.**  
**

******-Bienvenue à la Push mec****, **dit Joey.**  
**

******-Merci.**

Shay ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder de travers. Shana l'embrassa et partit. La sonnerie retentit.

******-Tu as quoi comme cours ?** me demanda Chace.

******-Philosophie et toi ?****  
**

******-Pareil, on y va ?  
**

******-OK.  
**

******-On se voit à la cafète ****! dit Nessie.**

On partit dans la salle de Mme Hendricks. On s'installa près de la fenêtre. Le cours débuta. Chace me passa discrètement une bout de papier.

**____****" Ce Shay, c'est ton meilleur ami non ? "**

**____****" Comment tu as deviné ?"  
**

**____****"Je suis très observateur c'est tout ."  
**

**____****"Ah."  
**

**____****"Vous vous êtes disputé ?"  
**

**____****"Oui."  
**

**____****"Pourquoi ?"  
**

**____****" C'est compliqué, et je ne veux pas parler de lui. "  
**

**____****"D'accord sujet qui fâche "****  
**

Je souris.**  
**

**____****"Exact"**

Le cours se termina. J'avais ensuite deux heures d'Espagnol avec . II nous parla du projet de faire un voyage. La pause de midi arriva rapidement. Chace m'attendais devant la salle.

******-Alors que pense tu du lycée de la Push ?**

******-Et bien un lycée comme les autres ...  
**

******-Et ?  
**

******-J'ai vu beaucoup de personne mais une seule m'intéresse vraiment.  
**

******-Lyra !****  
**

Je me retournais et tombais sur Chris Hudson.**  
**

******-Tiens Chris...**dis-je avec un faux sourire .**  
**

******-Salut ma belle!****  
**

Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculais vers Chace qui me prit dans les perdu son sourire.**  
**

******-Je ne me suis pas présenté, Chace, maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser.  
**

******-Euh ouais ! On se voit plus tard Lyra !**

Il partit précipitamment.

******-Merci tu m'as sauvé la vie !**

******-De rien mais tu m'en dois une oublie pas.  
**

******-Pas de souci.  
**

******-Bon on y va j'ai une faim de loup moi !**

Je me raidis légèrement et le suivit. Le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit était un peu étrange mais je devais sûrement me faire des idées. On rejoignit les autres. Je pris une pomme et une bouteille de coca. Tout le monde était la sauf lui. J'étais assise en face de sa pimbêche de copine.

******-Alors Lyra on dirait que tu as meilleur mine depuis la dernière fois !** railla-t-elle.

Je serrais le poing.**  
**

******-C'est vrai mais c'est encore mieux quand je ne te vois pas !** dis-je en lui souriant de toute mes dents.

Les autres essayais de cacher leur rire.**  
**

******-Hum...la pauvre petite Lyra qui vois jour après jour les filles passer dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Avoues que tu crève de jalousie !****  
**

Je me levais et lui versais ma bouteille sur la tête.**  
**

******-Peut-être que ce que tu dis est vrai, mais toutes ses filles se font très vite jeter , et je peux te garantir que ce sera ton cas !  
**

******-Je te déteste !  
**

******-Au moins toi et moi on est d'accord sur un point.**

Je me retournais. Il était derrière moi. Je passais à côté de lui sans lui accorder un seul regard. Je sortis du lycée et me mis à courir. J'avais besoin d'évacuer toute la tension de mon corps. J'arrivais près de la route 310.


	8. Chapter 8 : Sorel

Une Chevrolet me dépassa. Un Hummer arriva à toutes vitesse et percuta la Chevrolet. Elle fit un tonneau et atterrit sur le dos dans le fossé. Le Hummer prit la fuite. Je courus vers la voiture et m'allongeais au sol ne me souciant pas du verre brisé. Le visage de le femme était couvert de sang. Elle était morte sur le coup. Je contournais la voiture et allait vers le conducteur. L'homme ouvrit les yeux. Il me regarda et cligna des yeux, aveuglé par le sang qui coulait de sa plaie.**  
**

******-Chérie...t...tu...vas...bien...Prend...S...Sorel...**

Je regardais derrière lui. Il y avait un petit garçon allongé avec son siège auto sur le dos.  
J'enlevais ma chaussure et mis mon poing dedans. Je cassais la vitre et ouvrit la portière.  
Je sentis l'odeur de l'essence.

******-Merde ! ****criais-je**

J'attrapais le bras du petit et l'attirais vers moi. Je le pris dans mes bras. L'homme avait rendu son dernier souffle. Je me relevais et courut le plus loin possible de la voiture. Il y eu une déflagration et la voiture s'enflamma. Je pris mon portable et appelais les secours.  
Je regardais le petit garçon. Il avait une plaie sur le front et du sang coulait dans ses cheveux.. Je déchirais une bande de mon écharpe et lui fis un bandage . J'entendis la sirène de l'ambulance. Instinctivement je pris Sorel et me cachais.

******-Lyra.**

Je sursautais. Carlisle s'approcha de moi mais fut expulsé à quelques mètres de moi. J'écarquillais les yeux. Il se releva prudemment.

******-Calme toi Lyra, tout va bien.**

Il s'avança et cette fois rien ne se passa.

******-Je peux le regarder ?**

J'hochais la tête et lui tendit le petit.**  
**

******-Ça va, il lui faudra juste des points de suture et quand à toi il faut ôter les bouts de verre dans tes plaies.**

Je repris le petit dans mes bras.**  
**

**-Dr. Cullen !  
**

Il tourna la tête.**  
**

******-Attend moi là je reviens****, **dit-il.**  
**

Je caressais doucement les cheveux du petit garçon. Carlisle revint avec des document.**  
**

******-Viens.**

On monta dans sa voiture, sans nous faire remarquer. Il nous conduisit à la villa. Je descendis. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer. Je posais Sorel sur le canapé. Carlisle me demanda de le suivre à l'étage.

******-Jasper, tu veux bien faire des recherches sur Kyle et Sally Thompson.**

******-C'est parti.**

Il se connecta sur la base de recherche informatique de la police.

******-D'après le rapport, Sally se serait enfui de chez elle pour se marier avec Kyle contre l'avis de ses parents.**

Il cliqua sur le dossier et on vit leur photo apparaître.

******-On dirait Lyra en plus âgée ! **dit Jasper en regardant la photo de Sally.

******-Maman !**

Le cris m'alerta et je courus au salon. Sorel était debout sur le canapé, complètement paniqué. Edward et Alice essayais de le calmer. Dès qu'il me vit il sauta du canapé et courut dans mes bras.

******-Maman !**

Il me serra de toutes ses forces. Je regardais tour à tour Alice et Edward, avant de rendre son étreinte au petit garçon**.**

******-Maman c'est qui eux ?**

******-Des...amis...  
**

******-C'est pour ça qu'on est partit de Chicago ?  
**

******-Oui...  
**

******-Ah d'accord ! Il est ou Papa ?  
**

******-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
**

******-Ben non, je dormais. Pourquoi ?****  
**

Mon cœur se serra et je lui embrassais le front.**  
**

******-Ecoute****, **dis-je doucement**, ********Papa il est...il est monté au ciel.****  
**

******-Comme Tonton Stefan ?  
**

******-Oui, comme Tonton Stefan.  
**

******-Je ne le verrais plus ?****  
**

******-Non, mais il sera toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur d'accord ?****  
**

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux brillant des larmes. Esmée arriva dans le salon, le visage triste.**  
**

******-Ça te dirais de faire un gâteau avec Tatie Esmée ?**

Elle lui sourit, comprenant la situation.**  
**

******-Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se cacha sous mes cheveux et accepta. Je le posais par terre. Il lui prit la main et ils partirent à la cuisine. Carlisle avait appelé mes parents et la meute. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous réunis dans le salon. Carlisle prit la parole.

**********-Bien je vais vous expliquez ce qu'il c'est passé. Lyra à assister à un accident de voiture.  
**

Le chauffard a pris la fuite laissant le conducteur et sa famille blessés mais elle a put sauver le petit garçon. La mère est morte sur le coup et le père un instant plus tard. La voiture ensuite pris feu. Sorel va très bien, j'irais lui faire ses points de suture après. Il tendit la photo de Sally.

******-Voici la mère de Sorel. Je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi il appelle Lyra , "****__****Maman********".**

Esmée et Sorel revinrent de la cuisine. Il courut vers moi , ayant toujours mon écharpe sur le front. Je le pris et le posais sur mes genoux. Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et mis son pouce dans sa bouche. Il regarda les personnes autour de lui intimider. Je lui caressais doucement la joue. Ma mère avait un air attendrit sur son visage.

******-Alors que fait-on ?** demanda Jasper.

******-J'ai un petit fils !** s'exclama ma mère.**  
**

Mon père la regarda en souriant.**  
**

******-Chérie je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père mais un petit gars dans la famille c'est cool !****  
**

Je souris, heureuse de garder ce petit bout avec nous. Les autres étaient tous d'accord pour que Sorel fasse partit de notre grande famille.

******-Bien Jasper, peut-tu t'occuper des papiers ?**

******-Oui j'ai juste besoin d'une photo , de son deuxième prénom et de sa date de naissance. Lyra ?  
**

******-Et bien , je pensais à Sorel Léo Black, ça vous plaie ?  
**

******-C'est très joli****, dit Mickaéla, la mère de Shay, que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment.  
**

******-Et quand à sa date de naissance , le premier décembre.  
**

******-D'accord.**

Tyler s'assit sur l'accoudoir de fauteuil et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

******-Alors cousine, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être Maman ?  
**

******-Ça fait peur.  
****  
**Il rit. Je vis Carlisle parler à mes parents. Ma mère avait l'air inquiète et mon père avait le visage fermé.

******-Maman ?**

Je baissais la tête vers mon...Fils ? Oui vers mon fils.**  
**

******-Oui mon cœur ?  
**

******-On va habiter ici maintenant ?  
**

******-Oui.  
**

******-On part plus ?  
**

******-Non.  
**

******-Promis ?  
**

******-Promis, **dis-je en souriant.

Il me tendit son petit doigt et j'accrochais le mien au sien. Alice arriva toute excitée.

******-Coucou bonhomme, moi c'est Tatie Alice !**

Il se serra un peu contre moi, intimidé.

******-Est-ce que tu peux juste te lever ?**

Il me regarda et descendit. Elle le regarda sous tous les angle et fit un grand sourire.

******-Merci ! Maintenant je vais t'acheter plein de vêtements !**

Elle partit en sautillant.

******-Elle à quoi Tatie Lice ?** demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté .

******-Elle est contente.  
**

******-Et elle saute comme un kangourou quand elle est contente ?****  
**

Je ris.**  
**

******-Je l'aime bien ce petit !** s'exclama Emmett.

Sorel prit peu en le voyant et se réfugia derrière le fauteuil. Je me levais.**  
**

**-N'ais pas peur c'est juste Emmett.  
**

Je le pris dans me bras .**  
**

******-Tu sais comme ça il à l'air effrayant mais en faite c'est un gros nounours !  
**

******-Alors tu me trouve gros !** dit-il véxé

Je secouais la tête.**  
**

******-Sorel, le gâteau est cuit !** Appela Esmée .**  
**

******-Chouette !****  
**

Il sauta de mes bras et partit à la cuisine suivit d'Esmée et la meute. Je fus soudainement prise de vertiges et je basculait en arrière. On me rattrapa. Une main brûlant passa sur ma joue. Ma tête roula sur le côté.**  
**

******-Hey ma belle regarde moi.****  
**

C'était Shay. J'essayais de le repousser mais il ne me lâcha pas.**  
**

******-Elle as besoin de repos, son organisme est affaiblit.  
**

******-On va rentré, Nala reste avec le petit le temps qu'on lui fasse ses points de suture****, **annonça mon père.

Shay se leva et m'emmena dans la voiture. J'étais assise sur ses genoux la tête contre son épaule. Mon père nous conduisit à la maison. On descendit et Shay me porta dans ma chambre avant de m'allongea sur mon lit. Il me retira mes chaussure. Il s'agenouilla à côte du lit et posa sa tête près de la mienne.

******-Tu ne devrais pas être ici****, **dis-je faiblement.**  
**

******-Non je suis à ma place.****  
**

******-Tu...  
**

******-Tais-toi...Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute encore une fois, tu es ma meilleure amie Lyra.****  
**

La douleur et les remords m'envahirent. Mais jamais il ne penserais à moi autrement que sa meilleure amie. Je fermais les yeux.**  
**

******-Pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris.****  
**

Il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres.**  
**

******-On fait la paix ?** demanda-t-il**  
**

******-Ouais.****  
**

Je lui laissais une place à côté de moi. Il s'allongea et me pris dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux et alla mourir dans mon cou.**  
**

******-Repose-toi****, **me murmura-t-il à l'oreille .**  
**

******-Reste...  
**

******-Toujours.**

Je m'endormis, torturé par la douleur de mon cœur.


End file.
